sòlo en caso de
by Minuet Pavlov
Summary: Ûltimas palabras de un joven que es victima de la muerte. ONESHOT


_Holitas! ^^ _

_Se que soy una mala escritora… (Enserio, debería estar escribiendo la continuación de "HoD" XD)_

…_pero les traigo este oneshot que surgió por aburrimiento._

_Disfrútenlo XD_

_Oh, si lo desean como recomendaciòn musical ... escuchen _**"Cancer" de MCR.**

* * *

**...sòlo en caso de...**

Por:_ **Minuet**_

_**Danny Phantom** y todos sus personajes son propiedad del señor **Butch Hartman** y de **Nickelodeon/Viacom.**_

Un ambiente dulce hay en el cuarto.

Una brisa fresca corre desde la ventana y un sol placentero me hace suspirar.

Suspirar… por el recuerdo que me traen.

El de cuando te conocí.

Éramos muy pequeños en ese entonces, pero desde que ocurrió hemos sido los mejores amigos hasta ahora.

El tiempo pasó y nos hicimos jóvenes.

Chicos llenos de sueños y fantasías que solo nuestra perseverancia sería capaz de conquistar.

Tú, una chica lista y culta, deseaba ser una gran artista; alguien cuyo nombre transcendiera en el tiempo.

Y yo, un muchacho que tan solo era capaz de proteger a su ciudad, que no se había puesto a pensar en su asfixiante futuro venidero.

Jóvenes con grandes expectativas y talentos, claro esta; a punto de cumplir sus anhelos más fervientes.

Sin embargo, la vida no tenía previsto el mismo futuro que nosotros.

Aun tengo marcada en la memoria tu sonrisa a la entrada de aquella prestigiosa academia de artes en la que tanto esfuerzo habías puesto para poder entrar.

Aquella felicidad expresada en tus labios que fue borrada pocos meses después cuando te enteraste de la enfermedad mortal que me habían diagnosticado en ese entonces.

Mucha fue la tristeza fue derramada por las personas que se preocupaban por mí, pero no recuerdo que nadie hubiese derramado tantas lagrimas como tú.

Cosa que, me lleno de una pena inmensa.

Pero no fue hasta que decidiste abandonar tu carrera, para dedicarte a la búsqueda de una cura enfermedad irremediable y mortal que sellaría mi vida de manera prematura, que la culpa fue más insoportable.

Han pasado 6 años desde que esa carga me oprime el alma de una forma lenta y desquiciante.

Cinco años en los que he visto a mis padres vender prácticamente su alma para poder pagar las costosas medicinas y estudios que me practican, en los que he visto como mi hermana (que tenía un futuro altamente prometedor) ha renunciado a sus becas y estudios universitarios para conseguir un trabajo y aportar para mis tratamientos y en los que he visto que mi mejor amigo Tucker ha contribuido con aquellos ahorros que ha hecho durante este tiempo para intentar salvarme.

Pero no hay dolor más grande que el verte llegar todos los días al hospital con la bata puesta, sentarte a mi lado y prometerme con ojos llorosos que algún día encontraras la cura a mi infierno sabiendo -mejor que yo- que eso jamás sucederá.

Sin embargo, las fuerzas que me llenan al observar que no te rindes me hacen continuar.

Hace algunos días, por ejemplo, llegaste a mi presurosa con una sonrisa y lagrimas de felicidad.

Emocionada me dijiste sobre una nueva y extraña cura experimental para tratar mi padecimiento: una operación sumamente riesgosa, donde mi corazón podía dejar de palpitar en cualquier instante.

Yo me mantuve dubitativo, pero tú con la esperanza a flor de piel me convenciste.

"¿Sabes que significa, Danny?" dijiste al sostener mis manos entre las tuyas. "Que puedes volver a ser tu… ¡Que puedes volver a ser Danny!"

Sin embargo, no puedo continuar escondiendo la verdad.

Se que moriré.

Por lo que en este instante, expresaré esas palabras que jamás tuve el valor de decirte por miedo a una imprudencia.

Te amo.

Desde tu cabellera negra y tus ojos violetas hasta tus hermosas piernas.

Te amo, Sam

Te amo por estar ahí todo este tiempo a mi lado, por brindarme apoyo.

Y no sabes cuantas veces desee el poderte pedir matrimonio.

Aquellas veces que soñé en poder besarte con locura y acariciar tu tersa piel una y otra vez.

Poderte mantener entre mis brazos incontables horas sin contar el paso del tiempo.

Y susurrar una y mil veces el cuanto te quiero.

En este momento, dudo mucho que contar los anhelos que eternamente me mantienen despierto sirva de algo.

No obstante tengo miedo.

Tengo miedo de que no lo pueda lograr… de que esta maldita enfermedad me gane y que nunca pueda pedir tu mano.

Pero –aún y con este estúpido miedo- de algo puedes estar segura, el amor que te tengo superará incluso a la misma muerte.

El miedo es fuerte y me ha hecho temblar, ya que… si has leído esto es por que yo…

…no lo logré.

* * *

**Decía una carta, que había sido hallada debajo de una almohada en una cama que acababa de desocuparse, recién abierta después de una intervención quirúrgica; Junto a una joven de cabellos negros que lloraba incansablemente, en la soledad de su oficina.**

**En la parte trasera del sobre se lee: **_"Abrase sòlo en caso de muerte"._

**_Fin._**

* * *

_Si D:_

_Se que es horrible._

_Aun no consigo algo que realmente haga llorar DX_

_Pero... se les agradece un review .w. XD_


End file.
